


How do I undress you again?

by whalemates



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AND ALL THIS LOAD OF BULLSHIT, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, For Shits and Giggles, HOW LONG DO YOU THINK IT TAKES TO UNDRESS?, I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE COOL TO WRITE A SMUT AND ALL, LETS JUST BE HONEST, SO, but then, so like, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 20:29:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1578536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whalemates/pseuds/whalemates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanji and Levi finally get a break from Erwin, but how do they spend their time wisely?</p>
            </blockquote>





	How do I undress you again?

Under the pitch black sky only lighted by the street lamps in the district, the two sprinted up to the door at the house at the end of the road. Hanji fussled for her keys as Levi tapped his foot, impatiently grabbing her waist and sneaking a kiss down the side of her neck. He could feel her rapid pulse beat, alerting the eagerness in her as well. This was their first night out together and if all goes well, not their last.

They were allowed to take a holiday under Erwin’s reluctant agreement who had a small clue what they were going to be up to this night. Except they had a few political errands they had to run around the city back and forth. When they actually finished, Hanji forgot how to get back to her old home. Some people told them to cross by Shill, others said Dusting, and the two ran back and forth the walls until Hanji had a better clue to where she lived. With so  many complications to enter back Hanji’s district, the two were exhausted and couldn’t hardly wait to get time for themselves.

“Got it!” she cheered under a hush voice, hoping to not awaken her neighbors up. She opened the door to be confettied with dust and cobwebs. She scratched the back of her head and turned to Levi who looked very regretful. “You don’t mind, do you?” She smiled hoping to not get kicked out of her own house by him. Levi just rolled his eyes.

“Only this once shitty eyes,” he grumbled, swaying away a few cobwebs that hung low to his bangs. He pinned her to the wall as soon as they walked in and pressed his face close to hers. “But if I have to sleep on a rat shit bed, we are going to the pub instead.” She smiled and pecked his nose.

“Okay, Mr.Cleany Freak,” she mouthed, sliding off his survey corpse jacket. There was a small wince going through that man’s emotions when it dropped to the floor. He respects her disgusting quirks to some extent, but _really Hanji_? That floor has not been cleaned in years, and just _really?_  He rolled his eyes, and pushed the two to the stairs in between kisses. They walked disoriented until Hanji flailed back and fell onto the staircase. She blinked hard and tried to rub her back.

“Dammit Hanji, are you okay,” Levi asked with concern in his voice.

“ It’s fine.” She gave a cheap classic smile and bent closer to resume kissing, not to Levi’s full agreement to continue.

“Be more careful shitty glasses,” he hissed, dragging her back on her feet again.

“I can’t if you keep fogging up my glasses.” She put them down and attempted to wipe them off with her greasy fingers.

“Keep them on for now,” he barked as he scooped her up and took them both upstairs. Levi walked to the first door he could find. It was pitch black in the house beside the windows downstairs. Hanji didn’t say much to help as she wasn’t as accustomed to the house just as he. He immediately plopped her down when he found a mattress. It wasn’t as dusty as he expected it to be. Hanji winced again as she was placed down gently as possible to Levi’s ability.

“Are you sure you’re okay,” Levi whispered as he approached her a bit closer.

“110% my dear,” she smiled, trying to kick off her boots. Now here is where everything gets slightly trickier. It takes several minutes to put on the uniform when you can see. Now to be able to do it in the dark as quickly as possible…

 

Step 1~ Boots

Levi tried to kick off his first and then second boot and let them drop to the ground. He tugged off Hanji’s as well meanwhile she was trying her best to struggle out of the leather jacket that decided to leach onto her skin at such an important moment.

Step 2~ Waist Skirt

Now the waist skirt was a bitch to take off for Levi as he quickly and forcefully tried to stip it off meanwhile dealing with the dust he was stepping barefoot on the floor. He finally unbelted it off and soon went to Hanji. This was done in not such a seductive manner as they were both exhausted and it would have been a success to be simply naked next to eachother.

Step 3~ Belts

Hanji finally took her part here and went to untie her belts. Belt 1, Belt 2, Belt 3, Belt 4, they all strapped off and slowly all met their fate lying on the floor along with the rest of their uniforms. She tried Levi’s too as they also met hers on the floor.

Step 5~ Everything Else

All the other odds and ends that could be still left. The two were panting as they tried meet each other's lips. Levi finally crawled up onto the bed and with the little strength he had to get on top of her. She winced again. Her back still hurt a lot after that fall, but she didn’t want to ruin the night for either of them. Before he could see her in pain, the two were interrupted by howelling. The first two howls they tried to ignore, but then it became more and frequent.

Hanji sat up from the bed. “Levi,” she groaned,”We have to make those dogs shut up.” He bobbed his head in agreement. He rolled off the bed and pulled his pants off. “No, don’t go,” she hissed, waving her arms.”They will think you are a robber or something.”

“They aren’t wrong…” He smiled and patted her head. Just 3 more minutes Hanji.” She shook her head but before she could say anything else, he was gone. _3 more minutes…_ The worst thing that can happen is that Levi kills the dogs… HE COULD KILL THE DOGS. She hurried over to the window, with the pain still centered down her spine. She saw him throw bit of old food. Probably from the kitchen, The dogs scurried away for the meantime. She sighed with relief and waddled back to the bed.

Levi came back with one final glare in his eyes. He pulled off his pants and laid next to her. She could hear his panting and heavy breathing.

“I know you hurt your back,” he whispered after they shared a moment of silence until his breath caught up.

“No I didn’t,” she persisted and turned around and attempted to kiss his cheek.

“Whatever.” He ignored her and turned on his side to get a better view of her. “I honestly don’t care what we end up doing here.” he started, inching closer. “As long as I’m here with you I’m as happy as can be.” He pressed his lips onto her forehead. “Even if it means being in your rat shit bed in your rat shit apartment, surrounded by shitty dogs, I am fine, as long as I’m here with you.”Levi pulled down the covers that were at the end of their feet and wrapped her tight with his arms, She smiled and tucked her head into his shoulders as he nudged her feet with his.

**  
The End**

**Author's Note:**

> I am trying to do the writing thing way more often, but vaguely smutty ideas come to mind...  
> So yeah.


End file.
